The Knight of Light and Dark
by TheRoxelShow
Summary: Celest has lived in the woods her whole life what happens when she looses the only thing she knew, her friend and guardian. She then goes to look for her friend, she soon gets lost in the woods and realizes that the world is a lot bigger and different than she first thought.
1. Chapter 1

I stretched out comfortably on the soft, lush green grass. The wind blew through my hair, gently singing its whispery song as it caressed my face. I gazed up at the twinkling stars; they hung in the air shining brilliantly looking as if there were a thousand tiny diamonds in the sky. It was a perfect night. There wasn't even one fluffy cloud in the sky and the temperature was perfectly warm. The moon was full and shining brightly, turning everything pale silver. It was absolutely perfect. I adore nights like this.  
As the night went on I found my eyelids growing heavy. I gave a large yawn and continued stargazing. It wasn't very long before I succumbed to the sleep. As soon as I did I began to dream. The same horrible dream I've been having for weeks.  
In the dream I find myself in a fairly spacious room. The walls adorned two colors, dark purple and bright gold. The colors were meeting in the center of the room. There was a symbol on the boundary of the colors. A large crescent moon with a four point star balanced within it. It looked like my necklace, I had the necklace since birth and I always cherished it. The only difference between my symbol and the necklace was that there was a sun overlapping the star and touching each tip of the moon. I ran my fingers gently over the necklace wondering if there was something special about it. Something I didn't know. Something I should know.  
I sat down on the bed and closed my eyes to think. I listened to the sounds that were happening outside. It was the sound of metal clanging against more metal. The metal's tone low, loud, vibrant, and somehow deadly. I listened to it for a while trying to figure out what the metallic sound was when I heard and scream echo through the air. The scream was full of panic and fear. It was horrifying. I ran out onto the large balcony connected to the room, what I saw was more horrific than the scream itself.  
Red, war, death. It was a huge battle raging just outside. The scent of the metallic tang of blood wafted around me. It made my eyes water and my nose sting. The scent was so strong I could almost taste it. It was awful and bitter on my tongue. The whole scene was frightening. I was terrified.  
I looked at the war raging below. I stared in horror as blood was spilled across the battle field. Through the cries of battle I heard my name being called. I searched the fighting bodies for the owner of the voice and saw someone who didn't seem to belong to either of the armies. He looked tall and strong. He bravely fought his way through the soldiers still calling my name. I could feel my cheeks flush a bit. One thing odd about him was that he had horns. One horn was broken off leaving only a small stump behind. The other horn looked bent at the top with a flat bend and pointed tip. I called out to him in reply but, just as he was looking up, right before I saw his face, an arm wrapped around me yanking me back roughly. I yelped in surprise and spun around to see who it was.  
It was a young girl. She had flowing black hair reaching a little below her shoulders. Her lips were raised in a cruel smirk showing off a row of sharp, glistening, pointed teeth. Her eyes were filled with a look of cold-blooded insanity. She also had horns they looked different from the other man but they were still horns. One of her horns had a crescent moon at the top and the other horn had a star. The thing that frightened me the most was that I knew her. Her name is Celest…she's me…. I'm Celest. I was afraid of myself, of what I looked like, the insanity that emanated from me. I don't have horns though. I slowly reached up to the top of my head and was frightened to discover that there was now a pair of horns adorning my head. The other me just laughed, her laugh full of hate and murderous intent. She was surrounded by a dark aura, strong enough to strike anyone with a sense of darkness and fear.  
She was carrying around a sword. The sword glowed a strong black color. It was pure evil. She grinned wickedly and raised the sword above her head with the intent to strike me down, and she swung. I covered my head bracing for the blade to slice through me, when the blow never came I looked up. What I saw amazed me. There was another me blocking off the attack. I was afraid it was another evil me but this one held a sword of pure light. This me seemed kind and gentle. When I looked at her I felt safe and warm. I could trust her.  
The dark me, who I just nicknamed Dark to make it easier, pulled back and frowned. She glared and growled at the light me, who I nicknamed Light. Dark raised her sword threatening the one who stopped her from getting to slay her prey. Light glared and got into an attack position. Dark charged forward so did Light, their swords clashed. It was a battle of strength, Light lost and jumped back before she could get hit. Both of their swords were glowing stronger than before now as they charged at each other again. Just as their swords clashed everything flashed a bright light, then it all went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Josie Hill The Knight of Light and Dark ch. 2

Silence surrounded me as I floated in the dark abyss. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing escaped my mouth. I became frozen with terror. A bright light flashed before me forcing me to close my eyes to avoid going blind. When I opened my eyes I was once again back in reality. Once again back in the woods where I slept. I was covered in a cold sweat and tears. The nightmare was over. I was awake.

There was something off though. Why am I still in the woods? Normally Lyra comes to find me and take me home to put me in my bed. Lyra was the closest I had to a family. She's a pure white wolf who found me abandoned and raised me as her own in a small abandoned home in the woods. I loved her and looked up to her. She was my only friend and guardian. I wonder where she is. I decided to go home on my own. Maybe she's waiting there for me. When I went home and didn't find her there I got worried and scared. I tried to tell myself that she's alright, that she'll be home soon she's must still be out hunting. I sat down and waited.

After a few hours of waiting I began to panic. I got up and left to search for her. I went deeper into the woods than I ever been before. I very quickly became lost. With no way home and no guardian to come find me I kept walking. Deeper and farther I walked into the unknown part of the woods.

After walking until my legs ached I walked some more. Eventually I reached the end of the woods. I was scared. Lyra told me to never leave the wood. She told me people are mean and cruel. People are unaccepting and might kill me for the way I was raised. I was raised differently I was different. I might be killed. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't go home because I was lost and Lyra was still missing. If I kept going I might die. I was at a dead end. I didn't know what to do. After debating with myself for a while I pressed on. I cautiously left the woods. I walked onto a wide open beach. Underfoot I felt soft white sand warmed by the sun. It felt nice.

I looked around. There was a large, beautiful sea rolling in and out of shore. Lyra got me books where I saw pictures of the sea but it doesn't even compare to the real thing. I learned how to read by teaching myself through guessing, using other books, and help from Lyra. From there I taught myself to speak like a human. I still normally communicate with Lyra through her language though. I cautiously looked around searching for any danger. When I saw nothing as of yet I slowly stepped out into the open. I walked for a minute or two and soon saw some people. I froze mentally panicking. They were walking and talking to each other. They looked over seeing me and waving. They smiled at me. I was scared and started to run away to the safety of the woods. The sand was loose and tripped me. I fell face first into the white sand with a yelp. The people frowned and started to run over to me. I panicked more and tried to get up clumsily slipping and tripping in the sand.

They ran over to me as I tried to get away. The tallest man of the group held out his hand to me. He moved to quick. I got startled and tried to get up repeatedly falling in the loose sand. He sighed and gently grabbed my arm helping me up. I froze scared, I was going to die. All I wanted was to find Lyra but now I am going to die.

The man looked at me calmly. He started to speak in calm, soothing voice. "I'm not going to hurt you" he said. His voice sounded nice. I never heard another human voice before. His voice was kind, gentle, and nice. I liked it. I started to calm down. I started to trust him. There was something about him. There was something different, something trustworthy. I was still nervous and wary of him. He smiled gently at me; a strangely calming soothing smile. Maybe he can help me find Lyra. He looked at me and asked "What's your name?" I quietly replied "Celest". I spoke quietly, unsure of myself. I still was learning to talk. I'm not sure if I can pronounce all the words right. I already heard a few words I have been pronouncing wrong.

"I'm Fenrir Teppes." The man said. "What are you doing out here? I never had seen you before?" I told him how I was lost and looking for Lyra. I told him how I got lost and everything. After hearing my story he looked to be deep in thought. After a minute or two he told me he was going to help me find Lyra. I got excited maybe now I can find her. I smiled and hugged him tightly repeatedly thanking him. He gently hugged back. "What does she look like?" He asked. I told him she was a big fluffy white wolf. He looked surprised and confused. "You were raised by a wolf?" He asked frowning. I nodded. He thought it over for a moment then nodded. "Let's go find her!"

I smiled happily as he went to tell his friends what they were looking for. Lyra exaggerated when she said all humans were mean and hateful. These humans were really nice. The first time I met my own kind I had a good experience. I can't wait till we find Lyra so I can tell her that she was wrong. She will roll her eyes then curl up with me saying she's glad I'm alright. I sighed at the thought. I really miss her.

When Fenrir came back over with his friends he introduced me to them. The only other girl with the group was a girl named Varinity. They call her Var for short. She was tall and had really long brown hair and blue eyes that were almost purple. The other male was named Nullem but everyone called him Null. He was shorter than Var and Fenrir but taller than me. He had straight, messy, short black hair. His eyes were a dark brown color. I took a better look at Fenrir. He was the tallest of the group. He had brown hair that had a slight wave to it and ended at the base of his neck. His eyes were a pretty hazelnut color. They all looked different and cool looking. I was so plain with my wavy black hair that reached down my back and my bright blue eyes. It's an interesting thing to see that people can look so different. Lyra said that to her all humans look the same.  
We started walking into the woods. We walked and talked while on the search. After a long while I started to tire out. I slowly fell behind. Fenrir walked in front of me still searching.

Eventually Fenrir suddenly stopped. I walked into him and looked up at him, confused. He was still. I tried to see his face to get a hint at why he stopped but he was too tall. I started trying to jump to see, but with no luck. I tried to peer around him but he moved in my way. He was trying to block my view. "Celest, you don't want to see this." He said softly. I looked over at Var and Null to see their faces. Their faces were pale and frowning. They were still too.

I started to get scared. "What's going on?" I asked but with no answer. I was getting worried. I started to beg for an answer. Eventually Null sighed and said bluntly. "Lyra…She's dead." I frowned and started to tear up. "No…she can't be dead. That can't be true." I pushed my way under Fenrir's arm. He sighed. "Null why…" He asked. "She has a right to know. She will find out eventually. Better now and be truthful than later and be a liar."

I looked over and saw Lyra's body. Mangled and bloody. I cried out and ran to her lifeless corpse. "Please don't be dead. You can't be dead. I still need you. I can't survive on my own. Lyra…" I cried burying my face in her fur, clinging to her. Her body was cold and unmoving. She really was dead, gone forever.

I got covered in her blood. She was an awful bloody mess. I didn't care though. All I cared about was the fact that my only family was gone. I was alone, scared and lost. Fenrir walked over and tried to calm me. He tried gently pulling me away from her body. I wouldn't budge. He spoke soothing words to me and tried to coax me off. I wasn't listening or paying any attention to him. Var and Null stood there unsure of how to help or what to do. I cried; my breathing coming in awkward shuddering breaths. I felt sick to my stomach and upset.

There was a large, growling sound in the distance. It scared me but I paid it no attention. Fenrir and the others, however, brought out weapons. Fenrir had a large, heavy looking sword. Null a katana, and Var had a death scythe. I looked up at them still not releasing my grip on Lyra's body. The growling came closer and closer. It kept coming until it was practically on top of us. I was shaking like a leaf, terrified by what was most certainly preying on us, hidden waiting to attack.

With one swift cheetah- like movement, the creature ran at us. It was a large nearly indescribable creature. It was twice Fenrir's size. It had large pointed teeth with fearsome, glowing red eyes. The frightened eyes were focused on its prey…us. It licked its lips hungrily.

I knew what animal instincts were like. It was the predator and most predators go after the weakest of the pact, the easiest to catch. At the current moment the weakest would be me. I was the prey. It grinned its cruel, heartless animalistic grin. I wanted to run but my legs wouldn't let me I was frozen in fear. I hid my face in Lyra's fur not wanting to see my own death. I shut my eyes tight wishing, hoping it was all a dream. When nothing came I slowly started to open my eyes. I quickly shut them again when I felt myself being picked up. I let out a small helpless whimper. I was terrified.

When I felt my senses returning I figured out that this grip was to gentle to be the monsters. I also realized I lost my grip on Lyra. I opened my eyes looking up to see Fenrir's determined face. He was carrying me away. I looked over to see Null and Var fending off the creature. I clung to Fenrir shaking in fear, crying helplessly. There was mixture of sadness and fear filling me.

I just wanted to go home to see a very much alive Lyra waiting for me. I just wanted to sit on the roof of my home and stare at the stars. I wanted to curl up to Lyra using her soft, plush warm body as a pillow. I just wanted to go home and forget this ever happened. I wish this never happened. I closed my eyes starting to imagine being home with Lyra. My imagination was cut short when it started to turn into one of my dreams. I saw a flash of dark purple, the image of Dark's insane, unforgiving, cruel grin. I saw her dark, murderous, glowing purple sword swinging at me. Then I saw a large splatter of blood. I gasped opening my eyes even more terrified than before. I saw Fenrir looking down at me with eyes filled with worry. I clung to him wishing, hoping that I was in some sort of bad dream. I knew that this was reality, but I still hoped. I closed my eyes again, not letting my imagination take over again. I only saw darkness nothing else. Just the quiet bliss of darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Josie Hill The Knight of Light and Dark ch 3

I heard the growls of the monster I opened my eyes to see what was going on. Var and Null were carefully backing away from it looking for an opening to run. Fenrir yelled for them to run they turned running to us. The monster seemed to decide we weren't worth the effort and settled with eating Lyra's body. It was a gruesome sight. I was horrified and started screaming. I struggled in Fenrir's strong, firm grasp. I couldn't let Lyra be eaten; I had to at least give her a proper burial. I managed out of Fenrir's grasp. I ran toward Lyra yelling her name. I didn't get very far before Fenrir grabbed me picking me back up telling me she wasn't worth it. I couldn't stand the sight any longer; I buried my face into Fenrir's shoulder and cried.

I guess I must've passed out because when I came to I was on the beach again, being warmed by the sun. I took a moment to register what had happened. When the image of Lyra's mutilated body being eaten by that monster appeared I sat up straight yelling her name. I started to cry. The others saw I was awake and ran over to comfort me.

My body shook and shuddered with each breath. I let out loud sobbing sound. I could feel my heart shatter at the thought of losing the one who raised me, the only one who knew me and understood. What will happen to me now? I don't know how to live on my own. I was scared of what would happen to me and the thought of being alone. My body shook as I took shuddering sobs. I barely registered the others around me trying to comfort me. I felt absolutely helpless and alone in the world.

I laid back in the sand staring at the sky. Something soon blocked my view of the sky. I blinked a few times and as my eyes adjusted I saw Fenrir hovering over me. He held out a hand and started to gently, soothingly stroke my hair. I flinched at the touch at first, but soon relaxed into it. It had an odd, calming effect. I stopped crying and I curled up leaning into the touch. I rested my head in his lap. He didn't seem to mind it. I suddenly realized how tired I really was. I looked up at Fenrir. He had a gentle smile on his face. I smiled in return and closed my eyes drifting off into a deep slumber.

For the first time ever I actually had a nice, long, much-needed rest. No dreams, no nightmares just sleep. It was nice and relaxing. I slept clinging to Fenrir. He was still stroking my hair. It was nice. When I woke I kept my eyes closed just lying there in thought. This is the first time I slept so well. I wish I could sleep like this more often. I really wish I could.

I wonder what made my sleep so peaceful. Maybe it was the sun warmed sand. Maybe it's the sound of the water. Perhaps it's Fenrir.

Maybe just him being there helps. I don't know why, but he makes me feel safe and happy. He's really nice. He's gentle and so perfect. He was the first person I met and he was so careful about trying to make me feel safe. He even saved me from that monster.

Now that I take the time to think about him my heart is pounding. He makes my stomach turn. Why do I feel like this? What is this feeling? It's weird and different. I can't describe it. Is there something wrong with me? I don't know.

Wait, in some of the old books Lyra got me the characters described a similar feeling to mine. It's called love. Is that it? Am I in love? I don't know. I'm kind of scared of all this. I read that love is so complicated and confusing. I think the books were right. I am confused. I don't know what to do or how to do it. I want Lyra. My chest feels weird. Am I really in love? I need help.


	4. Chapter 4

Josie Hill Knight of Light and Dark ch 4

I sat up suddenly at the thought of being in love. I got really dizzy from sitting up that fast and fell back down on Fenrir's lap. I looked up at him and he looked down at me with a gentle smile. I felt my face flush a deep crimson red. I sat up quickly again, forcing myself to stay upright without falling back from the dizziness.

Fenrir stood up stretching, his shirt against him outlining his muscles. My face grew a darker red. I looked away quickly and stood up yawning, hoping he didn't see my blush.

I looked to the woods sadly knowing I'll have to go home alone. Fenrir saw me and how upset I was; he walked over resting his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and sighed telling him about the situation I was in. Being alone, unable to take care of myself. I was pretty pathetic. Fenrir looked at me for a moment then offered me a room at his home. I tried rejecting the offer, not wanting to be a burden, but after much insisting I took it.

Over the next few days I learned a lot about my new friends. After Null pulled the third prank on me he finally told me that he knows magic. Varinity is slightly frightening. I caught her killing an innocent creature and then I ran. When she found me I had a panic attack, when I calmed she told me how it was her job and she's something like death. Fenrir is a very strong and amazing fighter. I got to watch him practice fight against Null. It was fun. He told me that he would teach me how to fight and defend myself.

The one thing I learned that I didn't like was when I found out Fenrir was dating Var, and that Fenrir was too old for me. After I learned this I ran off to hide. It took the others the whole day to find me. I never answered them when they asked what was wrong.

The next day Fenrir took me out for training. He took me to this large stadium in the woods. He told me that the stadium had a spell on it so it will heal anyone who got hurt in it. Fenrir gave me a small, light sword to practice with. I wasn't very good. I kept falling when trying to dodge and I could never land a hit. Fenrir kept trying to encourage me, but I gave up for the day.

I was sore and tired. My legs felt like jelly. After a short walk my legs buckled and I collapsed. Fenrir picked me up on his back and started walking. After a bit of walking we went through a familiar clearing. I recognize this place. I told Fenrir which way to go and we soon came up to my house.

I was home. I got off his back and walked inside with him following. Everything was covered in dust. I sat on the couch stirring up enough dust that I sneezed. Fenrir sat next to me and I smiled. We sat for a while. Just resting and talking to each other. It was nice.

Eventually Fenrir got up and told me he had something for me. I looked up at him curiously as he looked through his bag. He pulled out a nice, olive green jacket and handed it to me. I got up and put it on. It was a bit large but it was nice and comfortable. The sleeves went well passed my hands and just hung there. He sighed. "I guess I can return it for a different size." I frowned and hugged the jacket to myself protectively. "No! I like it. It's nice and roomy and comfy." He chuckled at me and smiled. "Are you sure? It looks awfully big on you." I smiled and nodded. He smiled at me and told me I could keep it. I did a little cheer and grinned.

Eventually we went back to his home. He carried me on his back. When we got back he put me in my bed and left to go to bed. Every night it's the same thing. I fall asleep quickly. Soon enough the nightmares return. I scream and cry in my sleep. Fenrir hears me and runs into my room. He wakes me up hugging and comforting me until I fall back asleep in his arms. I sleep without any nightmares. Every morning I wake up; my head is in his lap with him leaning against a wall asleep. He looks so peaceful and calm, so protective. I wish I could be with him.

Every day was different. A new adventure waited. My speech improved greatly. I learned basic fighting techniques from Fenrir. He said I learn fast. Everything was so confusing though, I kept forgetting the things I learned.

Over the course of the next week Null was acting weird. He kept having these moments. He went insane and had murderous intent. I was terrified. It was as if he was possessed. Fenrir seemed to know something but didn't speak up. I was over cautious with Null. I didn't want to leave him and make him feel terrible but I didn't want to get hurt either. So whenever I was with Null I was with Fenrir.

Today Null, Fenrir, and I were all sitting around hanging out and talking; Null started having one of his moments. It was so sudden. I wasn't prepared when he pushed me down and started to punch me. I tried to push him off but he was abnormally strong. He was stronger than his usual self. He held me down and tore at my skin, his nails were like claws. He scratched my face. I started to feel the thick, warm blood trickle down my face. I cried out in pain. Fenrir tried to pull Null off of me but Null swung at him and knocked him down. Fenrir got right back up a bruise forming on his face where he got hit. I screamed. Null looked down at me his eyes glazed over as if he's under some sort of control or possession. He gave me one more swift punch to the face and I blacked out.


End file.
